Snapshots
by ColorOfAngels
Summary: A collection of slice-of-life drabbles and ficlets from one possible HouseCameron universe… NOT in chronolgical order...
1. The Request

A/N Hey everyone! This is a collection of House/Cameron drabbles that I've written after getting attacked by plot bunnies that either didn't fit into I Do, I Don't, or that weren't really developed enough to be their own oneshot… They could all be in the same universe but they don't necessarily have to be…. I write them as they come to me so they jump around in terms of the timeline so keep that in mind…

Be warned kiddies, there be sexual content ahead…

The one in which six weeks makes all the difference…

* * *

"I want Greek food from Daphne's," Cameron announced as she traced lazy circles on her boyfriend's naked chest. 

I_t's amazing the difference six weeks make, _she thought to herself with a smile marveled at how comfortable and self confident she had become with him in the last month and a half.

"Daphne's doesn't deliver," House replied, not opening his eyes as he recovered from the best Saturday morning he had had since, well, the last time they had spent a Saturday morning this way.

At work nothing had changed, he was still an insufferable jerk and she was still morally outraged, and everyone, including Wilson was none the wiser that the young doe eyed immunologist was spending more time in her boss's home than her own these days. And that was exactly the way the couple wanted it.

"I know," she said innocently before leaning down to place a kiss along his clavicle.

But here, within these walls, everything was completely different. Well perhaps that was a bit of an overstatement. He still snarked at her if she said something snarkable, and he would still rather gouge his eyes out with a rusty spork than talk about his feelings, but she had no doubts that he cared for her as he would show it in his own House-ian way. Just like she knew she could get him to leave their own private bubble to go get her falafel on a Saturday morning.

"You don't expect me to actually go out and get it do you?"

She continued to place small open mouthed kisses down his chest until she wrapped her pink mouth around his nipple and hummed an affirmative _mhmm _from the back of her throat sending an electric jolt straight to his groin. His eyes still shut he groaned lightly as she swirled her tongue aroundand then blew on the moistened area sending a shiver down his spine that she soon followed with her finger nails as she scratched four parallel paths down his torso.

It amazed him that he was already half hard regardless of that fact that he had just spent himself not twenty minutes before. He shook his head slightly, at his age it simply shouldn't be possible. He had no doubt in his mind that that the young immunologist would result in his untimely demise; but who knew death would taste so sweet.

"I suppose you'll be wanting your usual?" he finally asked resignedly as he opened his eyes to see to big Bambi ones staring back at him.

She rewarded him was a smug yet dazzling smile and a nod to which he just grumbled incoherently as he swung his legs out of the bed. Grabbing his cane he used the handle to hook a pair of boxers and his jeans off of the floor. The last thing he really wanted to do was drive half way across town to get take out, but he knew from experience that she would have no problem shutting him down if he tried to finish what she had just started if he didn't go get her a damn gyro.

"You know," he said once he was dressed and was sliding on his shoes, "it's a good thing you give great head or I would be selling you to the next traveling band of gypsies, dirt cheap."

Cameron simply laughed knowing he was just kidding, but also pleased that she was so easily able to manipulate him these days. It hadn't taken her long to learn that away from the hospital she held a certain amount of power of her boss that he would never admit to anyone and she wasn't afraid to use it, not that he seemed to mind.

She than sat upright letting the sheet fall to her waist as she reached her arms above her head and stretched, displaying herself in all her naked glory to House's hungry eyes. But he just shook his head and grimaced as if it pained him to tear his eyes away from her form.

"I'm taking your car," he informed her as he turned and walked out of the room, "where are your keys?"

"On the table by the door," she called to his retreating back, knowing he wouldn't be able to bring the food back on his bike.

"You had better still be naked when I get back!" House called right before he slammed the door.

Cameron fell back onto the pile of pillows letting her hair pool around her head in long chestnut waves and her arms extend out to her sides occupying the whole width of the bed.

As she lay there she debated getting up and getting dressed, but then decided that she would reward him for his good behavior by actually doing as he asked. Well more like demanded, but why quibble over technicalities. Instead, she chose to simply wrap herself up in the sheet to ward off the chill now that she was no longer sharing body heat with House.

_It's amazing the difference six weeks make._

* * *

A/N So anyone interested in seeing what happens when House comes back? 


	2. The First

A/N This is a continuation of the last one… this one was practically co-written with Corrin so eternal love and devotion to her…again this is way to long to be considered a drabble but I have a problem with word vomit…. So here it is…

The one in which Wilson finds out…

* * *

Cameron wasn't exactly sure how long she had been dozing, laying naked on House's bed wrapped up simply in a sheet, waiting for him to return with the Greek food she had requested when she heard keys in the front door. Scrambling off the bed, taking the sheet with her, she went to go meet him trailing the sheet negligently behind her, not really bothering to cover up, remembering his request and also aware of how tempting she looked only half wrapped up in his bedding.

"Did you remember to get the- Ahhhhh!"

Cameron shrieked when she rounded the corner and found herself staring not into the ice-blue eyes of her boyfriend, but the warm brown eyes of his best friend.

"OH MY GOD!" Wilson shouted, immediately covering his eyes with one hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Cameron exclaimed in horror, quickly covering herself with the sheet, wrapping it tight around her body.

"DOES HOUSE KNOW YOUR HERE?!" Wilson countered out of shock.

"What do you think!" Cameron shot back. "And what about you?! Don't you know how to knock!"

"I was just… well House…where's House?" Wilson stuttered having no idea what was going on.

"Not here," she replied shortly, the blood continuing to rush to her face as she clutched the sheet around herself even tighter.

"But his bike is out front," he replied, sounding every bit a confused eight year old boy as he pointed to the general direction of the door since he still had his eyes covered.

"He took my car," she explained.

"Well that would explain it," he acknowledged, wincing slightly at his lame reply.

"But it still doesn't explain what you're doing here," Cameron repeated wondering why they were still having this conversation. "And you can open your eyes I'm covered up."

"Oh well-" he started to explain dropping his hand from his eyes just as the door swung open again.

"I got you your damn food and I had better be able to eat mine off of your naked bod-" House abruptly stopped speaking and stopped in his tracks as he took in the scene in front of him. His friend looked completely mortified and his girlfriend was blushing all the way down her neck and he assumed it continued onto her chest, not that he could see it behind the sheet that she was clutching to her body. Not that either of them noticed this in the other since they were both very pointedly not looking at each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" House asked highly amused as he quickly put the pieces together and deduced what must have happened. "Because I could always come back out and come back in twenty minutes."

"Oh god!" Wilson exclaimed quickly spinning around to and covering his eyes again. "I just thought that… I mean… I was just…"

"I'm going to go…" Cameron started trailed off as turned to walk back to the bedroom, not really needing further explanation.

House watched with amused eyes and Wilson tried not to watch at all as Cameron shuffled from the room. The tightness of which she had wrapped herself up in the sheet restricted the length of her steps and she seemed determined not to loosen her grip on the fabric. House, noticing Wilson watching him watch Cameron, leered appreciatively at the way the plain white sheet had stretched tautly across Cameron's ass.

"So Wilson," House addressed the other man as he dropped the food on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to get drinks, "what brings you here this fine Saturday morning?"

"Well I came to drag your antisocial ass out of bed since you've been exceptionally reclusive lately. I was concerned you might be depressed or something, however your good mood and company seems to disprove all my theories," Wilson said awkwardly as House reentered the room carrying two beers and a diet coke. "Its eleven thirty," he said incredulously as House handed him one of the beers.

"You look like you could use one and I need one to console myself since I didn't get the same kind of greeting that you undoubtedly got," House replied easily.

"Yeah about that," Wilson said his desire for information and his compulsion of prying into his friend's life overturning the embarrassment even as a blush crept up his cheeks. "How long have you… been getting that kind of greeting?"

House paused as if he had to calculate it in his head. "Oh about a month and a half. Why, are you jealous?"

"Maybe a little," Wilson admitted. "And I can't believe you didn't tell me! I'm still in shock, you and Cameron…"

"Yes, me and Cameron," he returned with a roll of his eyes, even though he was secretly quite happy that his friend now knew so that he could talk to someone about it. "And hands off, she's mine," House said a little more seriously than Wilson would have expected. "And that's the only welcome like that you're going to get, or else your key privileges are getting revoked."

Wilson nodded his compliance as Cameron reentered the room wearing grey yoga pants and an oversized maroon cable knit sweater.

"Aww," House whined, "I liked what you were wearing before better."

"So, is this all like a secret-secret?" Wilson asked.

"Are you going to ask if I just like her or if I like-like her next?" House asked sarcastically as he opened his beer and took a sip.

"It's a valid question," Wilson defended himself. "I mean you didn't tell me and I'm supposed to be your only friend. Does anybody else know yet?"

House rolled his eyes as he swallowed the last of his beer. "Everybody knows Jimmy, I'm not hiding anything. If you check my MySpace page I changed my status to _in a relationship_."

"Really?"

"No not really you moron," House retorted shaking his head sadly. "For the time being this is on a know to need basis."

"Don't you mean need to know?" Wilson corrected.

"No, a know to need," House insisted. "You know so there is no need to tell anyone else."

"Whatever happens here between us doesn't change anything at the hospital," Cameron jumped into the conversation with a glance in House's direction. He gave her a small, but approving nod and she continued. "You know as well as we do what would happen if we came out about our relationship at work. People would gossip and talk and judge us. Everyone would say that House was talking advantage of his position of power and using his much younger naive subordinate. While at the same time I would clearly be trying to sleep my way into a better position. So at work it's business as usual, and we both know and prefer it that way. But when we're not at the hospital-"

"What Cameron is saying, as long windedly as possible is," House interrupted, "that we're grown ups, so anyone who has a problem with this can kiss my crippled ass. Now here is your food," he said handing her the can of diet coke, clearly uncomfortable with that line of conversation. "And there is an extra order of hummus and pita chips in there is you want them Wilson."

Wilson and Cameron shared a look of surprise at House's host-like behavior, but decided not to comment on it as that would only guarantee that it would never happen again. Instead all three of them sat down to eat as if Wilson had not just found out that his best friend had been hiding a relationship with his subordinate for the past month an a half by walking in on her half naked. To the contrary it actually felt quiet natural for the three of them to spend time together like this.

"So, why did you get so much hummus?" Cameron asked curiously, realizing that he had gotten six orders of it.

"Because I had been planning to slather it all over your naked body and then slowly lick it off of you," House replied casually.

Wilson choked on the hummus in question.

"You know, I resent you treating me like some _pita _of ass," Cameron said, an obvious smile of pleasure on her face at her painfully bad pun.

"That was absolutely awful, you do know that, don't you?" House replied with a wince and a shudder.

"Don't you mean it was _falafel_," Wilson said stressing the second syllable with an expression of innocence that would not have been out of place on the face of a choir boy.

The entire room was silent until Cameron began to laugh. First just a chuckle that slowly built until she was laughing so hard that high pitched snorts began to sneak from her mouth and tears were streaming down her face.

"Wilson," House said warningly as he watched her laughing fit with disconcerted amusement, "if you've killed my girlfriend you owe me a new one of equal or greater value."

It was the expression on his face, amusement coupled with the start of something more that told Wilson if he had to find a woman that House would consider to be of equal let alone greater value than Cameron, he would have to start looking now because he had a gut feeling he would be looking for a long time. But then again, Wilson thought watching the couple interact, barring House doing something explicitly stupid, he had a feeling that he would never even have to start looking.

* * *

A/N So did you like it? I hope so because I'm leaving in the morning for summer camp which mean no computor for me for a while cries but im bringing a notebook to write long hand in so hopefully once the kiddies are in bed i'll be able to get some writting done and i will come back with all kinds of new pretty chapters of this and I Do? I Dont... so I will miss you all! so let me know what you thought so i have fun stuff to come back to!

Much Love ColorOfAngels


	3. The Home

A/N So I'm back from camp and from the verge of death…. Well not really… but I did have a pretty nasty case of strep and wasn't in any condition to be writing or on the computer at all, but I'm back and feeling better so I thought I would start out small with another little one… I wrote this one literally in twenty minutes but I'm fairly pleased with it and I hope you enjoy it as well….

The one in which Cameron comes home…

* * *

House snapped up his cell phone off the coffee table as soon as it went off, but let it ring three times before hitting the send button to answer the call.

"I suppose this means that the plane didn't crash land on a mysterious island full of more questions than answers," House said in way of greeting.

"No, the plane didn't crash, and even if it had, I was flying back from Seattle, not to many uncharted islands over the continental United States," Cameron replied, amused but clearly tired.

"Just as well," House said, the shrug of his shoulders evident in his voice, "because while you may be a doctor, you'd make a crappy Jack."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she replied sarcastically. "Although there was a kid on the plane who totally looked drugged up enough to be Charlie, he was even British."

"Well that's good," he replied with a smirk, "you can't have a survivalist group without your resident foreign addict."

"Of course not," Cameron sighed. "And how the hell did we got on this Lost tangent, I just wanted to call and let you know that I landed safely and that I would see you tomorrow at work."

"Come over."

It was a order not a request.

"House, it's 2:30 in the morning, I'm exhausted. I really just want to go home take a shower and go to bed," she replied, walking through the airport parking lot to where she had left her car the week she had been at the conference.

"So come over here and do that," he insisted.

"I don't want to bring all my dirty clothes over there and I don't have any clean work clothes at your place either right now. I took them all to the dry cleaners before I left and since I sincerely doubt that you picked it up while I was gone I'll need to go to my apartment sometime before work tomorrow anyways and I would really prefer to use that time to sleep," she reasoned. Even after being together for almost a year, and despite the fact that she spent about eighty five percent of her time at his place, she was still very respectful of the fact that it was his apartment and was careful not to have to much of her stuff there at any one time.

"I picked up your dry cleaning, you have plenty of clean clothes here," House replied quickly.

"Really?" Cameron asked, completely shocked.

"Really," he repeated. "You have plenty of clean clothes here. Now are you coming?"

Cameron sighed in defeat even though she was actually quite pleased that he wanted her to come to his place so badly after being separated for a week as she had missed him as well. "Yeah I'm on my way."

"You have to make everything so hard," House replied clearly pleased with himself.

"I can always change my mind," she threatened benignly.

"Just get your tight little ass over here," he retorted.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," she closed the conversation with a small laugh. "I love you."

"You too," he was able to reply, still not a hundred percent comfortable with the L word.

He shut his cell and tossed it on the sofa cushion next to him, and put his feet up on the coffee table, having nothing left to do but wait.

It wasn't long before she was parking on his street and hauling her luggage up his front walk. She started to shuffle her keys in her hand to find the key he had given her months ago, but House surprised her again by pulling open the door before she had the chance.

"Miss me?" she asked, smirking good-humoredly at his apparent eagerness to see her.

He didn't answer but instead just opened the door all the way to let her in. The self-satisfied smile died on her lips however when she stepped into the room and immediately noticed the differences.

"That's my writing desk," she said looking at the table now placed in the corner. "And that's my painting. And those are my photos."

"And those are your books, and your plates are in the kitchen and your shoes are in the closet," House continued nonchalantly.

Cameron stopped picking out all her possessions in the room and turned her evaluative gaze to her boyfriend.

"You moved me in while I was in Seattle," she stated emotionlessly.

"Yup," he replied in the same tone.

"Did you talk to my landlord?"

"Yup."

"Did you cancel my utilities?"

"Yup."

"Did you fill out a change of address form at the post office?"

"Yup."

"And one at the hospital?"

"Yup."

"Where is the rest of my furniture that didn't fit in here?"

"Storage."

"How did you get all my stuff here?"

"Wilson, Chase and Foreman."

"Did you let any of the boys go through my underwear drawer?"

"No, I made sure to pack that one up all by myself," House said letting a ghost of a lecherous grin cross his countenance.

Cameron sighed and paced back and forth a couple of times. "Did it ever occur to you to _ask_ me to move in with you? That perhaps I might not want to?"

"If I had asked would you have said no?" House replied.

"No," she said without having to think about it.

"Well then, what the problem?"

Cameron considered this for a moment. "I guess there isn't one," she said as genuine smile spread across her face as she crossed over to him.

"Well then it's settled," he said as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close. "Welcome home," he whispered before bringing his lips down on hers for a kiss. However his brow furrowed when she suddenly pulled back and looked at him suspiciously.

"You didn't actually pick up my dry cleaning did you?" she asked.

"No, of course not," he admitted. "But you do have plenty of clean clothes here."

Cameron just laughed and pulled him down for another kiss.

It was good to be home.

* * *

A/N So there it is… I hope you liked it… well I started the next chapter of I Do? I Don't and also started a new story… I know I know, like I need another WIP but I'm not sure if/when that will be posted, so let me know what you think! 


	4. The Eavesdropper

A/N This was actually written to be a part of I Do I Don't but then I realized it wasn't going to fit so I decided to switch it up a little bit so if fit into this universe and share it anyways ….

The one in which Wilson learns not to eavesdrop…

* * *

Wilson let himself into House's condo with his spare key when he heard the diagnostician yell to come in. He was a bit confused when neither his friend nor his live in girlfriend, the ever lovely Dr. Cameron, were in sight. He wandered further into the condo searching for clues for their whereabouts until the mystery was solved when he heard retching from inside the bathroom. He was going to knock and ask whoever was in there if they were alright when he heard voices. 

"This is all your fault you know!" Cameron exclaimed angrily.

"Oh really?" House countered, "Because as I remember it, you where there too."

"Yeah but you assured me that it would be okay," she snapped back. "I had my concerns, but you felt like you knew best, as always."

"You could have said no you know," House replied.

"I did say no! I said that something like this could happen, but you pressured me into it, made fun of me for always wanting to play it safe until I gave in. And I was right, and now I'm the one with their head in a toilet bowl!" Cameron snapped.

Wilson blanched as he pieced together the conversation. Could Cameron be…

"Well I wouldn't have insisted if I would have known this would happen," House told her almost regretfully. "I thought it was going to be a quick in and out kind of thing and we would forget about it."

"Well I'm having a hard time forgetting about it right now. This is so typical, it doesn't matter how long its been since the last time we did it, when you get hungry for it, you wont take no for an answer. It doesn't matter what I'm in the mood for and you don't even consider the repercussions," she grumbled angrily before emptying the contents of her stomach again.

"Well at least you enjoyed it at the time," House said, as if that would make it all better.

"Yeah, well I was faking," she replied bitterly.

"You wouldn't dare. And besides I would have been able to tell," House retorted.

"That's what you think," she insisted. "Does this sound familiar, _Mmm yeah, this is sooo good._" she moaned lightly.

Wilson, stunned from what he was hearing, leaned against the door not realizing that it wasn't latched all the way. The couple turned to look at him as he caught himself from falling completely by grabbing the bathroom counter.

"You know Jimmy," House said from where he sat on the edge of the tub holding back his girlfriends hair and rubbing her back soothingly. "When you come over to someone's home, its customary to wait in the living room."

"You're pregnant?!" Wilson exclaimed unable to hold it in.

"What?!" Cameron exclaimed, looking up at him from where she was kneeling in front of toilet, poised to vomit again. "No! I have food poisoning, House talked me into eating some dodgy Indian food. Now would you mind?" she asked now irritated, "I really don't need an audience while I puke my brains out."

"Oh…" Wilson said, turning pink from embarrassment at his assumption. "Right…Sorry, I'll just be in the living room."

And the oncologist quickly turned tail and scurried from the bathroom, House laughing heartily, at least until he was smacked by his girlfriend.

"It's not fun-," Wilson heard her say before gagging again.

* * *

A/N So what did you think? I wrote it in like 20 mins… And keep an eye out for a new chapter of I Do, I Don't tonight! 


	5. The Fantasy

A/N This drabble was the brain child of Corrin… I just flushed it out….

The one in which House dreams…

* * *

It was official, Greg House could now die a happy man.

The reason the surly doctor felt this particular sense of completion was playing out in front of him as he sat in a clinic examination room watching his girlfriend, who was currently decked out in a pink candy striper uniform that was about four sizes too small, making out with that new ER nurse that the men of the hospital fondly nicknamed BB, for blonde and busty. This was certainly one fantasy that he had never expected to come true, and he wasn't exactly sure how this came about, but for all his faults, House was not a stupid man and he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he sat back to enjoy.

Of course his fantasy didn't play out perfectly as his girlfriend had to choose that moment to take her attentions away from the blonde and turn to focus on him. And it was not the kind of attention that would have served to enhanced his experience.

"I still don't understand why you feel the need to subjugate me into one of the most menial positions in the hospital hierarchy, for this to be such a turn on for you," Cameron asked pointedly, referring to the attire she wore to House's specifications, while the nurse continued to scatter kisses along her neck and jaw.

"Well I could always promote you to naughty nurse," he replied with false placation.

"Excuse me, but I did not graduate at the top of my class so that I could be a nurse," she retorted with derision.

"Hey!" the blonde nurse cried indignantly, halting her actions.

"I didn't mean it like that," Cameron quickly appeased, backpedaling in embarrassment. "Nurses are an integral and irreplaceable component of the hospital and we doctors wouldn't be able to do our jobs without you."

House simultaneously rolled his eyes, shook his head and sighed dejectedly at the dissolution of his fantasy before he woke with a start when a small hand shook his shoulder gently. His eyes snapped open and he saw that he was still in one of the clinic's examining rooms, with Cameron standing over him, but instead of that delicious little uniform, she was wearing her lab coat with the flattering but work appropriate sweater underneath.

"Good dream?" she asked, an amused smirk playing across her features.

"Oh yeah," he replied honestly, reaching out to grab her hips and to pull her close to him.

"Was I in it?" she questioned with a teasing yet seductive look in her eye.

"Of course," he admits, reaching one hand behind her neck to bring her lips down to his. "Although," he continued just before his mouth captured hers, "I find it amusing that even in a sex dream you cant help but put your foot in you mouth."

Cameron just looked at him speculatively for a moment, before leaning in and whispering into his ear. "I didn't know that was a position you were into."

With that she righted herself and left the examination room, only pausing for a moment in the doorway to through a sultry glance over her shoulder, leaving House to shut his dropped jaw on his own.

* * *

A/N So I'm back! Did you all miss me? Sorry I was MIA for so long, but after recovering from the semester, my mom had surgery and I was busy doing my daughterly duty and taking care of her while she was recovering… I'm working on the next chapter of I Do? I Don't so hopefully that will be up tomorrowish… Much Love! 


	6. The Talk

A/N This is actually another plot line that I was going to insert into ID?ID but then realized it wouldnt really word, but I thought you would still enjoy seeing it so here it is...

**The one in which Cameron wants to talk…**

* * *

Greg House was concerned when he walked into his condo to find his girlfriend sitting quietly at the dinning room table, seemingly waiting for him. He hobbled over to her and leaned down to drop a quick kiss against her lips. 

"What's up?" he asked, suspicious of her serious demeanor.

"Sit down for a minute," she requested with an obviously practiced nonchalance that didn't fool him for a minute. "I wanted to talk to you for a bit."

_Oh god…_ House groaned internally. _What does she want to talk about? These kind of conversations never end well. And things have been going so well, why does she have to ruin things now._

"We have a good thing going don't we?" she asked waiting for his nod of agreement before continuing. "We've been living together for three months now, and were together for a year before that…"

As she trailed off House felt a knot form in his stomach. _Please don't let this be the 'where are we going' speech. What is she thinking? I know that she knows me better than to think that I will actually participate in a 'where are we going' conversation… _

"I just feel that everything has been going so well that maybe its time to bring our relationship to the next level," she explained, picking at her nails nervously.

House actually began to feel nauseous but he kept his facial expression blank. _If she seriously suggests that we get married, then I know she has completely lost it. _

"Because I was thinking about it the other day, and there is nothing that really belongs to the two of us, nothing that's really just yours and mine."

"We live together," he interjected calmly, even while he was screaming on the inside. "This place belongs to you and me."

"No," she disagreed softly, shaking her head. "This is your place that I moved into. I don't mean to say that I don't love living with you, I do. Its just I thought it would be nice to have something that the two of us could share, something that belongs to both of us equally from the beginning, something that came from our relationship."

_Oh good lord,_ he thought trying not to panic._ She doesn't just want to get married, she wants to have a baby!_

"So basically, what I'm trying to say is-"

There is no way that this conversation is going to end well. Worst case scenario she leaves me and never comes back, best case I'm sleeping on the couch for a very long time.

"-that I really want us to-"

He wanted to scream at her to stop before it was to late, to not say those last words that would change everything. He wanted to run from the room with his hands over his ears and pretend that this conversation had never taken place. But all he could do is continue to watch her speak, the expression on his face never changing, while his stomach sank and his heart leapt to his throat, and he forced himself not to hyperventilate.

"-get a dog."

NOOOO -- wait… what?

"Wait…what?"

"I want us to adopt a puppy together," she said a bright smile lighting up her face.

"You want…a dog?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," she said still smiling. "What do you think?"

House blinked, twice. "Umm… alright," he agreed, so thrown from the conversation that he would have agreed to anything as long as it didn't involve a ring or a college trust fund.

Cameron squealed happily and gave him a quick hug and a kiss before practically skipping into the bed room. She came back a moment later with an armful of squirming puppy.

"What is that?" he asked, his head still spinning.

"This is Oscar, he is our new four month old baby pug," Cameron said cuddling the small animal close to her chest.

"You already got a dog?" House said as both a question and a statement. "How were you so sure I was going to say yes."

A slow and devious smile spread across her countenance. "I knew you would be so grateful I didn't say I wanted a baby that you would say yes to anything."

House's jaw physically dropped in disbelief and amazement. "You…you…" he sputtered, "you did that on purpose!"

Cameron simply gave him her most innocent look in reply.

"Don't give me Bambi eyes and think those will make it all better. That was calculating and sneaky and manipulative and conniving and…" he trailed off not able to think of any more synonyms.

"And something that you would do?" Cameron asked lightly.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"What can I say, I learned from the best," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before going into the living room to play with her new puppy.

* * *

A/N So there it is… please let me know what you thought…if you liked it, perhaps we can see a little bit more of Oscar in later drabbles…. 


	7. The Replacement

A/N So I totally wanted to finish one of my snapshots I'm writing for KateJ as a thank you for the AMAZING icon she made me for this series (there is a link to it on my home page and you should all go right now to check it out….) but I've had absolutely zero time to write this week… its Rush at my school this week and as anyone who is greek knows, that everything is just crazed during rush with the different parties and events… in fact its 4 in the morning and I just helped making up our bids for tomorrow (I'm so excited!) anyways back on topic, this one was already finished so I decided to just post this one now and finish Kate's for next week, hopefully… cause she wins at life and deserves it!

The one in which Cameron is replaced….

* * *

"I hate interviewing," House announced storming through the front door of the condo where he cohabitated with his girlfriend of a year and a half and their seven month old pug.

"Hello dear, and how was your day at work?" Cameron asked dryly, taking off her reading glasses and looking up from the book she was reading on the couch.

"What the hell Wilson thinking scheduling them so late in the day? Here, pick your own replacement," he said tossing the pile of CVs he was carrying to Cameron, who somehow managed to catch them before they landed on Oscar's head who was sitting in her lap.

House sat down on the couch next to her as she put her glasses back on and began to flip through the stack of resumes. Oscar who was disturbed from his nap by her movements gave his mistress a doggy glare before ambling over to his other person.

House began scratching Oscar behind his ears absently, feeling some of his grouchy mood melt away as the dog placed its head on his good thigh. Although he would never admit it, he had become fondly attached to the small animal. After all Oscar was a very good listener and as long as he said it in a pleasant tone of voice the pug would listen intently as he ranted and raved about Cuddy or the idiots in the clinic for hours. That and the fact the dog was always excited to see him, and that wasn't something he was could say about anyone else in his life, even Cameron got pissed off at him once in a while.

House watched Cameron as she skimmed CVs, this was all her fault. Well not really, it was Cuddy's fault. Actually it wasn't really her fault either, but regardless of whose fault it was, he still wasn't happy that Cameron was leaving the department.

In reality he knew that he should be grateful that Cuddy had managed to keep the board from forcing her removal from the department for the past year that the hospital has been aware of their relationship, but when did he show gratitude to anyone. But the more time that passed the harder it was for Cuddy to come up with reasons that Cameron should not be moved, so when a position as an attending in Immunology opened up it seemed only natural for Cameron to take the job.

And for her part, Cameron was actually quite excited for the change. The new position paid better, she would finally get her own parking spot and her own patients. And while she too was sad to be leaving diagnostics and House, she was only 2 floors away and it wasn't as if they didn't live together.

House though, still felt extremely put out.

"Hire her," Cameron said pulling a file out of the pile and handing it to him, drawing him out of his reveries.

He took the folder and looked over the file, Dr. Nicole Stewart, endocrinologist, graduated top of her class with an impressive internship. She really was one of the most qualified applicant he had seen. She was also five foot ten with long blonde hair and a rack to rival Cuddy's. Not that that was in her file, that he remembered from her interview. And Wilson scolded him for not paying attention.

"She'll make great lobby art and she worked at Starbucks during her undergrad. So basically, she is perfect," Cameron said with mild amusement as she picked her book back up and disappeared behind it.

House looked at his girlfriend in mild surprise. "How did you find that out?"

"She came out of your office when I was coming to tell you I was going home," she explained not putting her book down. "We had a nice conversation and I think she would work well as part of the team."

House nodded amicably setting the folder on the coffee table, confident in Cameron's judgment. But he still couldn't help pushing her a little bit.

"So you're setting me up with new lobby art, who will undoubtedly make even better coffee than yours," he mentioned. "You're not afraid of getting replaced in more ways then one?"

Cameron just looked up at him with that little half smile of hers. "I'm not worried. And besides I trust you."

House chuckled lightly as he wondered how he got so lucky to get her.

"She was really interested in finding out what the job was going to be like once I told her that she would be replacing me. She mentioned that her girlfriend wants to get pregnant, but she feels like she should wait until she finishes her fellowship so she will have more time to devote to the baby," she added from behind her novel. "I told her that would probably be for the best."

This time House laughed wholeheartedly as he once again wondered just how he got so lucky.

* * *

A/N So I hope you enjoyed it! And I know I said new ID?ID chapter for the end of the week but I don't think that's going to happen cause I haven't even opened the file all week for the aforementioned reasons…. But I'm going to shoot for mid week next week, so keep a look out for it! 


	8. The Sitter

A/N Here is my birthday present from me to you... I hope you all enjoy!

**The one in which House dog sits…**

* * *

"Yes Allison, I'm sure Oscar is just fine," House said reassuringly while he unlocked the front door. 

Cameron, who was staying the night in Boston while attending an Immunology conference, had called to both check in with him as well as her baby boy. She had repeatedly given him directions on how to care for the dog since she had found out she was leaving the week prior. For some reason she was convinced that he was going to screw something up. Opening the door and entering his home., he glanced around for the now almost full grown pug. Spotting him he quickly relayed it to his worried mother.

"He is asleep underneath the dining table. I told you he's alright, I'm a doctor, I save lives everyday, I can take care of the dog for one night," House paused as he listened to whatever Cameron was saying at the other end of the line. "Alright… alright… alright… see you tomorrow Allison… you too… night."

House hung up the phone and crossed over to the table and bending over slightly so that he could look at the puppy, "Well you mongrel, it looks like its just me and you for the night."

House was going to turn and go watch some TV, but bent down again when he didn't get a response from the usually energetic dog. Usually when someone came home, he practically turned inside out in an attempt to get attention. House's brow furrowed when he noticed something poking out from underneath the pug's paw.

"Oh crap," he said simply when he saw it was wrapper from one of the chocolates that Cameron had bought a bag of for Halloween the next week.

He quickly glanced toward the kitchen and frowned even harder when he saw the bag ripped open on the ground with wrappers and half eaten chocolates littering the floor.

"OH CRAP!" he exclaimed again as he limp sprinted to the bathroom tearing through the medicine cabinet and underneath the sink looking for some ipecac.

He didn't claim to be a vet, but any idiot knew that that much chocolate equaled a dead dog. He knew he had to work fast since he didn't know how long ago Oscar had ingested the candy, as he had not wanted to be home alone without Cameron and had worked late. He cursed several different gods in several different languages when he came up empty handed. He berated himself asking what kind of doctor was he that he didn't have something as simple as ipecac in his home? He knew one place for sure that would have what he needed and rushed back out to the living room, grabbed the sick pooch, tucked him under one arm and hurried out to the car, hoping and praying it wasn't too late.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why is there a dog in one of my hospital beds and why is it hooked up to an IV?!" Cuddy, who had also stayed late at the hospital, yelled when she walked into Oscar's room, having been informed by one of the nurses what was going on.

"He is in bed because he is sleeping, and he is hooked up to an IV because he needs to be re-hydrated." House explained as if it was obvious, not looking up from his game boy. "_He_ also has a gender and does not appreciate being called an it, he also prefers the term 'Canine American' as opposed to dog."

"Yes, but what is _he_ doing sleeping here and why the hell is _he_ dehydrated?!" Cuddy countered stressing the pronoun in turn, angry but also curious as to what happened to what she now recognized as Cameron's dog.

"Because he just spent the last hour and a half puking," House told her.

"Why what's wrong with him?" she asked worried, always having been a dog lover.

"He ate a five pound bag of chocolate Halloween candy."

"But that's poisonous to dogs!"

"I know," House said finally glancing up to give her a look, "I didn't force ipecac down the mangy mutt's throat because it's oh so fun. Although it turns out that he ate a bunch of the wrappers too, so when he puked them back up it almost sounded like someone was unwrapping Christmas presents," House continued brightly.

Cuddy gave the pug a few concerned strokes before remembering why she was angry in the first place. "Well then you should have taken him to the vet!"

"The vet closes at six."

"The you should have taken him to the emergency animal hospital House."

"But that's an hour away and I didn't want to drive all the way out there."

"I don't care what you wanted to do. This is a people hospital, we cant treat your girlfriends dog because you left chocolate out!"

"Hey! There are a lot of ways I could and probably will screw my relationship with Allison up, but I'm sure as hell not going to have it be because I killed her damn dog!" House exclaimed passionately, surprising Cuddy as well as himself.

The Dean was shocked both at his outburst and also at his uncharacteristic show of vulnerability in his obvious concern about his relationship with Dr. Cameron. Everyone knew that they had been together almost two years, but they were so successful at keeping their home life out of the hospital that she often forgot they were so serious.

"Well I want this dog out of here by morning, and for the love of god, this had better not be the one time you actually decide to do paper work," Cuddy relented, not even wanting to think of trying to justify a patient file for a pug to the board.

House considered Cuddy's last statement once she had left the room. He hadn't even thought about that and he would have thought that Cuddy would know better than to suggest things to him. But then he realized that would only increase the chances that Cameron would find out, so he decided against it. He eyed Oscars IV, deciding that once he finished that bag, he would take the dog home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first thing Cameron did when she came home the next day was drop her bag and scoop a wiggling ten month old puppy into her arms.

"How is my favorite boy?" she asked giving the dog a kiss. "I see Greg took good care of you. So tell me Oscar, were you a good boy for Daddy?"

House grimaced like he always did when she referred to him as that animal's father. Finally remembering the other man in her life, Cameron moved over to the couch and sat down next to her boyfriend on the couch and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you too," she said with a smile, "and I'm sorry I didn't think you could handle Oscar for one night. I see I was wrong."

"It's fine," he said shortly, not wanting to discuss it as he was still feeling slightly guilty about what happened.

"So did you two have a good time? Throw any wild parties or do anything exciting while I was gone?" she asked teasingly as she stood and wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Nope," he responded quickly, glad she couldn't see his face since she had developed the annoying skill of being able to tell when he lied. "It was a quiet night, just me and Oscar sitting at home, watching some TV."

Cameron laughed lightly before sticking her head out from the kitchen. "Hey Greg, do you know where that bag of Halloween candy went?"

* * *

A/N So this one is a little long to be considered a drabble but I liked it anyways and I'm the author so I can do what I want..…lol… so I hope you liked it!! and look for new ID?ID early in the week... 


	9. The Pickle

**The one in which House learns something new about Cameron…**

* * *

He had thought she had been joking when she first said she wanted one as they walked past the food vendors on the way into the monster truck rally. He really thought that she was just playing with him, even as she picked the biggest one she could find out of the barrel and got in line to pay for it.

But oh how he was wrong. Now he sitting next to her with alternating looks of horror and disgust playing across his features as she gleefully opened the plastic bag it was packaged in, bouncing up and down slightly on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"You're seriously going to eat that aren't you," House realized disbelievingly.

"Yep," Cameron replied happily.

He watched with unconcealed revulsion as she took a large bite out of the end of a giant pickle that was so large that she was holding it in two hands. In the two years they had been dating he had never seen such a disgusting display from her, but he had also never seen her enjoy a food with such abandon.

"You know," he informed her as he watched her chew, "I should break up with you over this."

Cameron declined to speak and only raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in reply.

"You withheld important information from me," he continued, explaining his reasoning. "This whole relationship had been based on fraud, you…" he paused to think of an appropriately harsh name, "pickle eater."

"You've seen me eat pickles on my sandwiches before," she retorted. "Hell, I eat the pickles off your sandwiches."

"Which is bad enough," he countered, "but this…" he paused waving a hand spastically towards her, "this, is a vulgar display of picklery and I wont stand for it."

She choose to ignore him, determined to enjoy her pickle regardless of what House said to her about it. A wicked grin passed across her countenance as she remembered what an old high school boyfriend once told her about the way she ate pickles being vaguely sexual and decided to have a little fun.

He watched horrified as she wrapped her glossy lips around the bitten off tip of the pickle begin to gently squeeze it so that she could suck up the juice. And for some reason that he could not even begin to fathom, she seemed to be enjoying it. It was like a twenty car pile up on the freeway, he didn't want to look, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. His breath hitched in his chest when her pink tongue flicked out of her mouth to catch the small stream of juice that hand started to drip onto her hand. He groaned lightly as she closed her eyes and gave a small moan of pleasure from the back of her throat.

He had never been so simultaneously repulsed and turned on at the same time.

"I hope you realize your not getting any tonight," House informed her as he shifted uncomfortably at her performance. "You've been contaminated by that vile thing."

She simply replied with an unconcerned shrug of her shoulder, another raised eyebrow and a devilish smirk as she placed a length of that pickle in her mouth that he wouldn't have initially thought possible.

House hoped she didn't notice his quite obvious gulp as he watched this display.

"Well at least until you brush you're teeth," he said rescinding his former comment, looking away to concentrate on the show.

* * *

A/N A little bit of smutty fun…no real point, but I could see it happening… I wrote it really fast, so tell me what you think! 


	10. The Question

A/N **The one in which Cameron is proved wrong…**

* * *

Allison Cameron decided that life couldn't get any better.

She currently was on that very special food high you only get with a stomach that was too full of pizza and half a six pack of Smirnoff Black Cherry twists. The coffee table was littered with her empty Smirnoff and Greg's drained Heineken bottles, as well as the empty pizza and Cinna Stix boxes, but she but she couldn't find it in herself to care enough to actually extract herself from her comfortable place on the couch with her boyfriend's arm around her shoulder to actually get up to throw them all away.

Taking another sip of her admittedly girly drink, of which the man next to her had only made three snide comments about that night, she figured that this was basically the perfect way to spend an evening after a hard day of work. Greasy food, alcohol, the man she loved beside her, and a Johnny Depp movie in the DVD player.

A slight smile passed over her lips as she felt House grab her small left hand with his larger right one and pull it into his lap so that he could play absently with her fingers while they watched Edward Scissorhand's become the topiary king of the neighborhood. His seemingly unconscious show of affection did not surprise her like it would have at their beginning of their relationship. But after being together for three years, two of which they had been living together, she had become familiar with, but not unappreciative of the small things he would do to show his love for her.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know," Cameron replied not taking her eyes off the screen. "Why?"

"You have time to go down to the court house with me?" he asked reaching into his pocket.

Cameron sighed figuring that he had either managed to get another speeding ticket that he hadn't told her about yet, or he was getting sued again and somehow she had forgotten.

"Because if you have a couple free hours," he continued, watching her eyes go wide as she felt him slide a ring on her finger, "I thought we could go get hitched."

Cameron slowly turned her eyes from the TV, down to the diamond solitaire ring that was now taking up the real estate on her left ring finger then up to her partner's face which had the same expression as it had earlier when he had asked her if she was in the mood for cheesy bread or Cinna Stix, as if the questions were of the same consequence to him.

She blinked twice and then shrugged. "I could probably pencil you in," she told him nonchalantly.

He nodded succinctly and turned back towards the movie and she quickly followed suit.

A wider smile took residence on her lips when she felt the arm draped around her shoulders pull her in a little tighter and her small left hand being grabbed by his larger right hand so that he could absently toy with the ring on her finger.

And just when Allison Cameron thought life couldn't any better… it did.

* * *

A/N So what did you all think…. This isn't going to be something I'm going to update regularly, just as the inspiration hits me….however I would be willing to take prompts if people have little scenes they would like to see…I've never done that before I think it might be fun…of course no guarantees… 


	11. The Name

A/N This one is for KateJ for whom I promised a Daddy!House fic a long long time ago…. But I suck and didn't get it finished until last night… I'm Sorry!! But here it is, I hope you enjoy it!

Please please please let me preface this snapshot by saying the opinions expressed within this drabble are those of the characters alone and are not shared by the author or her affiliates… don't get mad at me, get mad at House and Cameron….

The one where they pick a name…

* * *

House sat on the couch watching a tivoed episode of General Hospital while his wife lay with her head resting on his good leg and her feet elevated on the arm of the couch while she rested the baby name book she was reading on her seven month pregnant belly. 

"What do you think of the name Amber?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm not naming my daughter after petrified tree sap," he replied not looking away from the TV screen.

"How about Crystal," she suggested.

"Let's hope she has strong thigh muscles," he snarked.

"Why's that?" Cameron asked having no idea what he was talking about.

"Because with a name like Crystal you've doomed our child to a life as a pole dancer in a Russian social club."

Cameron snorted a laugh and returned to her book.

"What about Melanie?" House suggested.

"I sat next to a girl named Melanie in the fourth grade who was a total bitch and wouldn't share her markers. I've hated the name ever since," Cameron shot down as she flipped through the pages.

House nodded accepting her response.

"How about Natalya," she suggested thinking the name pretty.

"I love Natalya," he said with a grin.

"Really?" she asked, pleased that he was finally showing some enthusiasm for a name she liked.

"Yeah, I really like it with marshmallow fluff," he continued.

Cameron's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what the hell he was talking about. "You mean Nutella?" she asked clearly not amused.

"That's what I said." he said agreeably, "but I'm not going to name my daughter after it, regardless of its chocolate and hazelnutty goodness."

Cameron tossed the baby name book on the coffee table and rolled her eyes as she practically rolled of the couch, heading towards the kitchen for the aforementioned chocolate and hazelnutty goodness.

"Cameron?" he called over his shoulder.

"What?" she called back grabbing the jar from the cupboard.

"No, I'm saying we name the baby Cameron," he clarified.

"Too confusing," she said waddling back into the living room, sticking her finger in the jar and taking a big scoop of it.

"Why?"

"Because as we just illustrated," she replied through a mouthful of Nutella, "you still call me Cameron. Did you know one of my interns the other day asked me what my real first name is? Because my door says Allison, but you always, and even Wilson sometimes, still call me Cameron."

"You should fire him, because he's an idiot," he replied stealing the jar from her and snagging a finger-full for himself.

"Get your own," she ordered snatching the jar back. "And he is not an idiot, he's just used to normal conventions where husbands do not call their wives by their maiden names. And what do you think about Hannah?"

"No palindromes," he responded without missing a beat.

"Are you serious?" she asked, finding it an odd reason to reject a name.

"Do I look serious?"

He did so Cameron just moved onto the next name.

"What about Colleen?"

House wrinkled his nose.

"What's wrong with Colleen?" she asked, really liking the name.

"It means young female," he told her. "How unoriginal can you get? We should just call her little diaper machine and really be descriptive."

"How did you-" Cameron stopped herself before she even finished her question. It wasn't even worth asking why he knew the things he knew.

"What about Lara?" House suggested.

"I'm not naming my daughter after a videogame/Angelina Jolie movie character," Cameron replied. "Amanda?"

"My grandmother had a white poodle named Amanda," he told her. "What's your favorite song with a woman's name in it?" he asked.

"_Dear Prudence _by the Beatles," she replied.

"Oh, well no," he shrugged. It was a nice try.

"What was your favorite aunt's name?" Cameron asked knowing he had something like seven aunts.

"Edna," he replied without hesitating.

"Never mind then," she said before pausing. "You actually have an Aunt Edna?"

House just looked at her as she tried not to giggle.

"Who was your best friend in kindergarten?" he asked moving the subject along.

Cameron just giggled harder, making House even more curious. "Her name was Stacy Beaumont," she informed him.

"Eww."

"Yeah," Cameron agreed. "Mia?"

"Mia?"

"Mia," Cameron said more sure of herself.

"Mia Rose?" House asked.

"Mia Rose," she repeated slowly, a large smile spreading across her face.

House reached and gently pulled Cameron towards him until she was sitting with her back against his chest. He placed his hands protectively over her still growing stomach as his wife laid her hands on top of his.

"Mia Rose," he whispered again softly, grinning as he felt his daughter beneath his hands respond to her name.

* * *

AN So what do you all think? And we will be seeing more of young Mia as she grows up cause I don't know about you guys but I don't see a more humorous opportunity than watching House trying to raise a daughter… lol… 


	12. The Couples

A/N This one is definitely more of a oneshot than a drabble as it's the longest snapshot so far, but what can I say, Cameron and Wilson just did not want to stop talking… also, I don't know if anyone noticed but I shifted the first 10 snapshots around so that at least those are in chronological order…. But now were going back to the screwy timeline…

The one in which Huddy is discussed…

* * *

"Can we go home yet?" House asked his wife of a year and a half, who was sitting on his right.

"We just sat down five minutes ago. Can't you at least wait until after dinner before you start whining?" Cameron asked resignedly. "It is a fundraiser for my department, I kind of have to be here."

House sighed deeply. He knew it was for the immunology department and that was the only reason he was semi-behaving. Jenkins, the current department head, was retiring in seven months and although Cameron had only been in the department for three years, she wanted his the job. And while she was practically a shoe in for the job as she had Cuddy on her side, it would be a good idea for her to see and be see by the other members of the board at this fundraiser. And despite what most people might think about him, he really didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize her chances. Well, that and she had insinuated as to what she may or may not be wearing under her pewter sheath dress and that he might be able to find out for himself if he was a good boy.

"Can we go home yet?" House asked his best friend's girlfriend, who was sitting on his left.

"I will let you off of two hours of clinic if you are quiet for the next twenty minutes," Cuddy said, breaking from her conversation with Stewart, the endocrinologist on House's team.

House considered her offer, checked his watch and then made a show of zipping his mouth, locking it and throwing the imaginary key over his shoulder. Conversation resumed at the table while House had to content himself with tapping his cane annoyingly against the edge of the table.

"So when is your sister getting here?" Wilson asked. He had been dating Cuddy since right before House and Cameron's wedding, but had yet to meet any of her family. However her sister, who was also a doctor, happened to be in town and was invited to the fundraiser.

"She should be here any min-"

"Oh god it you!" a woman who bore a striking resemblance to the dean of medicine with the exception of her red hair, announced looking directly at House.

House held up a finger to motion her to wait as he looked at his watch. The table fell silent as they watched him watch the second hand move until his twenty minutes were indeed up. "Well hello Sara, it's a pleasure to see you again," he replied sarcastically. "My you have blossomed into a delightful young woman. And I see you still know how to make an entrance."

"Please Lisa, tell me its not him," Sara asked her sister.

"It's not him," Cuddy deadpanned.

"Oh thank god. I still don't think mom has forgiven you for last time and I know I still haven't recovered," the younger of the sisters joked, much to the rest of the tables confusion.

"It was twenty years ago, can't we all just move on?" Cuddy asked, looking as if she thought this whole thing was a bad idea.

"What happened twenty years ago?" Wilson asked suspiciously.

House and Cuddy exchanged a significant glance that only Sara seemed oblivious too.

"When I was fourteen, my parents decided to surprise visit Lisa at college. I opened the door to her dorm only to find them doing it against the wall," Sara explained with a shudder.

The table fell into a stunned silence.

"I knew it!" Chase shouted. "I totally called that years ago, didn't I Foreman."

"Now that is a mental picture I could have died without," Foreman interjected.

"So Sara, your sister tells me that you're a surgeon," Stewart tried to change topics.

"What?!?" Wilson finally exclaimed.

"It was a long time ago James," Cuddy tried to placate.

"And you never told me?" Wilson directed at House.

House just shrugged looking mildly chagrined. He knew he had broken one of the best friend codes, but he and Cuddy had agreed not to tell anyone about the thing they had in college when he had first begun working there. And he did keep his promises once in a while.

"I think I need some air," Wilson announced, pushing his chair back from the table making his way towards the terrace.

Cuddy watched him walk away before turning towards her sister. "That, Sara, is James, my boyfriend who happens to be _his_ best friend, so thank you ever so much for that," she introduced futilely, clearly irritated at her little sister. "I should go talk to him," she said making to stand.

"That might not be the best idea," Cameron, who had been sitting there quietly up until this point, interjected.

"Does that mean you think _I_ should go talk to him?" House asked looking horrified at the prospect.

"No, that's definitely not the best idea," Cameron said standing and placing a hand on her husbands shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. "I think I should go talk to him. After all I think I'm the authority on the subject, don't you think?" she joked lightly, giving her boss a soft smile before she turned to follow the oncologists path.

It didn't take Cameron long to find Wilson as he hadn't gone far and was standing out on the terrace, gazing unseeingly onto the grounds. She sidled up next to him silently, and stood patiently while she waited for him to speak.

"I just can't believe it," he said finally, still staring out in front of him, but not having to look at Cameron to know it was her. "I mean I can believe it, but I can't believe that in all of these years neither of them told me. That they didn't tell _us_," he amended as he realized that this development affected her as much as it did him.

Cameron didn't respond verbally and instead shrugged her shoulders delicately, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the oncologist.

"You don't seem concerned," he said turning to the woman next to him for the first time. "Or surprised. You knew!?" Wilson exclaimed accusingly. "House told you?!"

Cameron inhaled deeply as she considered how to form her response.

"If it walks like a duck and it talks like a duck… it's probably not a moose."

Wilson was visibly surprised by her flippant response so Cameron continued to explain.

"You only have to watch them interact to be able to guess that they have some kind of history. Even Chase was able to figure that one out. And when I found out they went to college together I figured that's probably where it happened, if anything in fact did. I asked Greg about it once a couple years ago and he was evasive enough to effectually give me my answer."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I mean I had to deal with my feeling threatened by Stacy, I'm certainly not scared that Lisa is going to try to steal my husband or that they're planning on running off together. And I'm feel pretty confident in saying that that isn't a major concern for you either."

Cameron watched as Wilson shook his head slowly, confirming what she just said, but she also saw him blink a few times in rapid succession. Most people might just think that he had something in his eye, but she had been around him long enough to know it was a tell, and around her husband long enough to be astute enough to notice it.

"James," she started kindly, "regardless of what anybody might think, or say, or bet on, they aren't going to run off together. Good lord," she said turning around so that she could see the pair in question through the window. House was most likely saying something rude, crude and socially unacceptable since Cuddy looked like she was wishing she had raised the stakes to forty minutes of silence instead of twenty, "could you imagine if those two actually tried to have a relationship?" she asked with a laugh.

Wilson too laughed as he considered this. "One of them would be dead and one would be in jail for killing the other."

"That's a headline that would hardly surprise me," Cameron agreed, leaning against the railing.

"But doesn't it bother you that they've known each other for so much longer than we have known each them?" he asked, not ready to give up his insecurities. "Or that they didn't tell us?"

"Would it have changed the way you thought about them if you had known? If they had told you years ago?" she asked sincerely. "Would you still have pursued Lisa if you knew she had been with Greg, even if it was over twenty years ago."

"No… yes… maybe?" he said, honestly not knowing how it would have changed things. "I don't know."

"But you love Lisa and you want to be with her, right?"

"Of course I do," he replied without any hesitation.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked.

"They should have told me," he insisted.

"And when would you have had that conversation? When you first met? Oh by the way I banged the boss years ago, I just thought you should know. Or when you first started dating her? Yeah, I totally tapped that first," she said in faux House, clearly having spent to much time with him. "Before, it was none of your business and afterwards it only could have achieved what its doing right now to you. Besides, I doubt you've told her every person you have ever slept with," Cameron pointed out gently.

"Well no," he admitted. Anyone else telling him these things would have put him on the defensive, but Cameron was being so non judgmental that all he could do was listen to what she was telling him.

"And I really doubt that when Lisa was in college the idea that she might one day fall in love with his best friend really entered her mind when she made the decision to sleep with Greg," she teased lightly. "I truly believe that they never mentioned it because one, they don't even consider it relevant anymore and two no good would come of it being common knowledge. And she wouldn't want you to see her differently just because of something that happened so long ago."

"It's not that I regret being with her or feel differently about Lisa or anything like that, because I don't, not at all," he said openly. "But there has always been a part of me that is bothered by the way they interact sometimes. There is a reason that the nurse's code name for them continues to be The OMC regardless of the fact that I'm with Lisa and you're married to House."

"Ah yes, the old married couple," Cameron said with a chuckle as she had heard that one as well. "But perhaps that doesn't bother me, because I honestly don't see their relationship like that. In fact ever since I first got to know them, I've always seen them having more of a sibling relationship. They both make a hobby of giving the other a hard time, but they are also fiercely loyal to each other when it actually matters."

"They do seem to have an 'I can pick on you, but no one else had better' mentality," Wilson agreed with a smile starting to creep across his face.

"And you know," Cameron continued now that she saw that he was feeling better about the whole situation, "you aren't the only one to ever feel this way."

"What do you mean?"

"Three years ago, right before his birthday, I remember someone getting mighty jealous of all the time we were spending together," she alluded.

Wilson looked confused as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. "Wait, you mean when I was helping you plan his birthday present?"

"Yup," she confirmed. "Apparently we were not as stealthy as we thought at the time and he thought that we were sneaking around, and hiding more than his gift. And if you recall, there was a time or two where there were bets placed about the two of us as well."

"Seriously?" Wilson asked, surprised. "He never mentioned anything about it to me."

"I'm not really surprised," she said with a small laugh. "He ended up confronting me about it and felt more than a little stupid for jumping to conclusions when I finally broke down and told him that you were helping me organize a trip to Italy for his birthday and not having a sordid affair."

"I can't believe that he actually thought we might have an affair," Wilson exclaimed disbelievingly, but also amused at the absurdity of the very prospect of it. "I mean first of all, I would never do that to him, and you would never dream of cheating on him. Everyone knows that you adore him, even if most people don't understand it. Second, no offence Allison, but while I love you as a friend, I could never imagine us actually being in a relationship. Honestly, I think that we're too close in personality to have a successful relationship, I think we would get bored. That's why our relationships with Lisa and House work so well, we complement them instead of…"

Wilson stopped his babbling when he noticed the smug and knowing look on Cameron's face. "Alright, I get it. I was just being ridiculous earlier. Thank you for knocking it into my head before I did or said something stupid."

"No problem," she said with a smile, "what are friends for. Now why don't we do back inside and keep our complements from killing each other."

Wilson returned her smile as they returned to the party and the people they loved.

* * *

A/N And there we have it :D let me know what you thought!

I know that you guys are probably all waiting on a new chapter of I Do? I Don't, and I promise its coming! Its 6 pages so far and I have two scenes left to write, although they are major scenes so yeah… anyways I'm hoping to get that done and up by the end of the week so keep a look out for that! I'm also almost done with a oneshot so that should be up soon as well… also while you are waiting for those, go check out the story Three's Company by Cornorama…. it's amazing and its House/Cameron and Wilson/Cuddy and its hilarious and I love it so go read it!


	13. The Fighters

A/N Yay for new snapshots! I'm a little stuck on the next chapter of ID?ID and this asked to be written instead so I hope you enjoy!!

The one in which House and Cameron wonder why they did it….

* * *

"Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You're such a liar, liar liar pants on fire!"

"I'm not a liar and my pants are not on fire!"

"That's just an expression stupid, don't you know anything? And you are a liar cause I saw you do it!"

"No, you didn't, because I didn't do anything. You're just crazy!"

"I am not, I know what I saw!"

"You are crazy, everyone says so. I heard Mom and Dad talking about it last night after dinner, they can't handle having a crazy kid anymore and are going to admit you to the fourth floor with all the other crazies!"

"Mommy and Daddy wouldn't say that. You're such a compulsive liar!"

"I bet you don't even know what a compulsive liar is!"

"Yes I do, I heard Aunt Lisa call Daddy one last week!"

"That doesn't mean you know what it is, that just means you can repeat something you hear, a parrot can do that. You're only as smart as a parrot, you parrot!"

"Yeah well if I'm a parrot that means that you're a rat!'

"Well you're a skunk."

"Cockroach!"

"Earthworm!"

"Cow!"

"Pig!"

"Snake!"

"Yeah….well, then you're a…. you're a… a… an ocelot!"

"A ocelot! That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Did our child really just call our other child an ocelot?" Cameron wondered aloud from where she lay in bed with her husband on a Saturday morning in a futile attempt to sleep in.

"Yes, I believe she did," House responded through a yawn. "That's it, no more Animal Planet for those two. And whoever first said that you should have more than one kid so they can keep each other company is full of crap."

"They don't always fight," she pointed out.

"Yeah, there was that time before Amy learned how to talk," House reminisced fondly.

"They're not that bad," Cameron said as she smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, they sleep once in a while too."

Cameron chuckled and shook her head, but didn't verbally contest his statement.

"I still want to how we even ended up with kids in the first place," House mused as draped an arm over his wife's waist and pulled her close. "I'm sure it was all your fault somehow."

"Of course it was dear," she retorted dryly as the screeches of their daughters continued to carry from the playroom. "One of us should really go stop them," she mentioned even as she pulled the blanket up underneath their chins.

"Eh, they'll work it out on their own," he dismissed, "or they'll kill each other. Either way we can get at least another twenty minutes of sleep."

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed closing her eyes.

"MOMMY!!!"

"Or not," Cameron sighed, as her moniker, along with the pitter patter of young feet trampling down the hallway towards the master bedroom forced those eyes back open as she sat up and swung her feet off the bed. 

"Sounds like someone is being paged," House snorted, as he remained in bed and pulled the covers around him tighter to compensate for the loss of her warmth.

"DADDY!!!"

"Sounds like I'm not the only one," Cameron shot back triumphantly. "If I'm getting up you are too."

House groaned and admitted defeat as he too threw back the covers and sat up in bed. "And why haven't we sold them to the circus yet?" he asked as if it was something they had been considering for a long while.

"Because we love them?" she replied, wincing as she walked across the room to open the door that was presently being pounded on by tiny fists.

"Oh, that's right, at least that's what we keep telling ourselves…"

* * *

A/N So we have the introduction of child number two, another daughter by the name of Amy… expect to see her in future snapshots as well… so what do you all think? 


	14. The Gauntlet

A/N Hey lookie here… I'm not dead! So this snapshot takes place about 9 months into their relationship….

****

The one in which House has no say…

* * *

"House, what's up with you tonight?" Cameron asked plopping down on the couch next to her boyfriend.

House had been suspiciously withdrawn all night and she couldn't figure out why. They didn't have a patient, and as far as she knew they weren't near any of the anniversaries of the bad things that had happened in his life. He had been uncommonly quiet since the day prior and Cameron had spent the time since then wracking her brain for possible reasons and she had finally given up and decided to simply ask.

"Cameron," House said solemnly, looking her in the eye, "I don't think we should do this anymore."

"Do what?" she asked curiously.

"This," he said waving a hand between the two of them, "us, you and me."

Cameron jaw dropped in utter and complete shock and House had to avert his eyes from her widened ones, as he found himself unable to watch the hurt in her face as he knowingly blind-sided her. She was silent for a long moment and House was about to speak when she beat him to it.

"Why."

By definition it was a question, but the cold frankness of her tone made it more of a demand. Having expected a different kind of reaction, House looked back up at her and was surprised to see her looking straight in front of her, her face devoid of emotion of any kind.

"Cameron… Allison," he sighed using her rarely used first name, "you can't honestly believe that this can continue like this. It's been fun and all, but it can't possibly last." House paused and Cameron turned to look at him with cold hard eyes that compelled him to babble in a way he didn't think possible. "I mean, neither of us planned on this for the long term. Honestly, why would you possibly want to be attached to a crippled, cranky, Vicodin addicted old man? You should be with someone who actually likes people as much as you do and--"

And that was when Cameron started to laugh. And it wasn't an ironic 'I can't believe this is happening' laugh, but a deep belly laugh that only came from real and true amusement. House couldn't do anything but stare at her with wide eyes wondering he had finally driven her around the bend as her reaction made no sense whatsoever.

"Oh… Oh god…" Cameron gasped several minutes later as she attempted to catch her breath while she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. "That's a good one House, you had me going there for a minute."

"Cameron, I wasn't kidding," he stated at a loss. "I'm breaking up with you."

"No you're not," she replied simply.

"Yes, I am?" he repeated, less confidently this time.

"No, you're not," she reiterated firmly. "I'm not allowing it."

"What do you mean, your not allowing it?" he asked regaining his confidence in his decision. "I'm breaking up with you, you don't have a choice in the matter, it's a unilateral decision."

"And that's where you're wrong. And if you think I'm that easy to get rid of you've got another think coming, because I'm not going anywhere," she told him casually. "Now I'm going to go into the kitchen and pour myself a diet coke and get you a beer. Then I'm going to come back and we're going to sit down and watch the episode of Dirty Jobs you TiVo'ed and you're going to forget any ridiculous notions you have that you actually have the ability to break up with me because you have a moment of insecurity in thinking that it would be a good idea to get rid of me before I can leave. Got it?"

"Got it," House replied taken aback by her proclamation.

"Okay," she said with a smile and a nod, before heading into the kitchen.

"Okay," he parroted a little dazed.

"So," Cameron asked after she handed him his beer and inserted herself next to him on the couch leaning against him and putting his arm around her shoulders, "did I pass?"

House, who had not even realized that he was in fact testing her until she pointed it out, let out a barking laugh, kissed her temple and without saying a word, hit play on the TiVo.

* * *

A/N I know its not a lot but it helped me flex my writing muscles which are more than a little rusty… so let me know what you thought!


End file.
